


Intransigent

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud knows what comes next...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Intransigent

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML WotD #18. 2003~2004?

Leaping into the air, Cloud attempted to get the literal jump on Sephiroth, but as usual, because all of their fights tended to end the same way, Sephiroth seemed to know what was coming and not only blocked but also threw Cloud halfway across the Coliseum. As he skidded to a stop thanks to a strangely placed barrel, Cloud was not at all amused to have landed on his left side and that ultra-sensitive wing that now felt as though it had been run over by a truck with sandpaper for tires.

He frowned, looking up to see a rather amusing view of Sephiorth's pants. Well, all of Sephiroth, really, but the pants were the most obvious since Sephiroth was standing just about above him. So looking upward revealed a fairly interesting angle at which to spy on the next thing he was bound to get attacked with.

Because, and Cloud could never figure this out, no matter who started the fight and no matter what happened, it led to sex. That was not a complaint, of course, because make up sex was hot enough but make up sex with Sephiroth was the sort of sex that would cause brains to melt and run out ears. Cloud was fairly sure that had actually happened to him once as a result of make up sex with Sephiroth but he didn't really want to discuss it.

In fact, even as he was staring up and trying not to think about just how close he was to getting grabbed and pulled into some sort of time-space disturbance that Sephiroth could somehow create between anywhere and their bedroom, Cloud didn't want to talk at all.

Yet again he had committed the greatest sin, the reason for their first fight.

Yes, despite knowing that he would end up with bruises from a fight and more bruises from delicious sex, Cloud had snitched the last donut at breakfast again, just like he had years before.

Ah, there was that familiar time-space disturbance. Time for the sort of orgasmic bliss he'd once only dreamed about.

And never, not ever would he admit that he didn't even care much for donuts, he just liked what happened after.


End file.
